conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
DeathHell
For Formal Speaking and Writing Syllable structure: ©V© ? Stress pattern: Ultimate — stress is on the last syllable ? Word initial consonants: f, h, k, m, n, p, s, t, ŋ, ɲ, ʃ, ʧ Mid-word consonants: f, h, k, kn, kt, m, mp, n, nf, nh, nt, p, s, st, t, tk, tʧ, ŋ, ɲ, ʃ, ʃt, ʧ Word final consonants: f, k, m, n, p, ɲ, ʃ, ʧ Word initial: m=16 k=12 p=10 n=9 s=9 t=8 h=8 ŋ=7 ɲ=7 f=7 ʧ=6 ʃ=6 Mid-word: m=16 k=12 p=10 n=9 s=9 t=8 h=8 ŋ=7 ɲ=7 f=7 ʧ=6 ʃ=6 nh=16 nt=12 mp=10 tʧ=9 kn=8 tk=7 st=6 ʃt=6 kt=6 nf=6 Word final: m=16 k=12 p=10 n=9 ɲ=7 f=7 ʧ=6 ʃ=6 Phonological rules (in order of application): ? *ʧ → ʦ / _E *k → c / _# *a → o / P_ *S → Ø / #_F *f → p / #_ Noun Nouns have two cases: Nominative is the doer of a verb: dog bites man Accusative is the done-to of a verb: man bites dog Pronouns Verbs Past tense may be indicated with the word: Imperfective aspect The ‘imperfective’ aspect refers to ongoing actions, such as I am studying, and habitual actions, such as I study (every night). It is indicated with the affix: Derivational morphology Adjective → noun = Prefix a- Noun → adjective = Prefix fɛ- Noun → verb = Prefix a- Verb → noun = If starts with vowel: Prefix an- Else: Prefix ana- Verb → adjective = Prefix ma- Adjective → verb = If starts with vowel: Prefix ɔm- Else: Prefix ɔmɛ- Adjective → adverb = If starts with vowel: Prefix s- Else: Prefix sɔ- One who Xs (e.g. paint → painter) = Prefix na- Place of (e.g. wine → winery) = Prefix pɔ- Diminutive = If starts with vowel: Prefix m- Else: Prefix mɛ- Augmentative = If starts with vowel: Prefix h- Else: Prefix ha- Key: spelling /pronunciation/ part of speech. definition(s) *a /a/ part. past tense particle *acho /aˈʧɔ/ n. coffee *afenhañ /afɛnˈhaɲ/ n. subtlety *ahap /aˈhap/ n. strength *ahuf /aˈhʊf/ v. organize *aki /aˈkɪ/ n. branch *aktiñ /akˈtɪɲ/ n. print *amo /aˈmɔ/ pron. someone, somebody *ana /aˈna/ n. sickness, illness *anafam /anaˈfam/ n. meeting *anakap /anaˈkap/ n. service *ananan /anaˈnan/ n. entry *ananti /ananˈtɪ/ n. happiness *anapimi /aˌnapɪˈmɪ/ n. defence *anasenhunto /anaˌsɛnhʊnˈtɔ/ n. training *anatutko /aˌnatʊtˈkɔ/ n. belief *angach /aˈŋaʧ/ v. accuse *anhe /anˈhɛ/ n. parcel *añikam /aɲɪˈkam/ v. sing *anomi /anɔˈmɪ/ n. behavior *anto /anˈtɔ/ n. prey *apash /aˈpaʃ/ v. travel *asema /asɛˈma/ n. blasphemy *ashta /aʃˈta/ adj. vulgar *asto /asˈtɔ/ n. whore *atimpesh /atɪmˈpɛʃ/ v. weigh *atunte /atʊnˈtɛ/ v. occur *chen /ʧɛn/ prep. according to *chiñ /ʧɪɲ/ v. trick *chofu /ʧɔˈfʊ/ n. model *chomipach /ʧɔmɪˈpaʧ/ adj. complicated, complex *chompup /ʧɔmˈpʊp/ n. fear *chonhup /ʧɔnˈhʊp/ v. destroy *chosh /ʧɔʃ/ n. word, language *chotchem /ʧɔtˈʧɛm/ n. curtain *echish /ɛˈʧɪʃ/ n. screw *ek /ɛk/ pron. they *empa /ɛmˈpa/ n. excuse *engu /ɛˈŋʊ/ n. silver, money *eñu nukne /ɛˈɲʊ nʊkˈnɛ/ n. navy *eshtetchash /ɛʃtɛtˈʧaʃ/ n. wound *eto /ɛˈtɔ/ n. drug, poison *fahuk /faˈhʊk/ n. answer *faktosto /faktɔsˈtɔ/ n. dictionary *fampok /famˈpɔk/ n. university *fapap /faˈpap/ n. strategy *fastokna /fastɔkˈna/ n. transport *fechef /fɛˈʧɛf/ adj. natural *fefekno /fɛfɛkˈnɔ/ v. smell (sense with nose) *fekik /fɛˈkɪk/ adj. expensive *fema /fɛˈma/ n. seat, chair *fempi /fɛmˈpɪ/ n. bank *fenga /fɛˈŋa/ n. position *fenti /fɛnˈtɪ/ n. nostril *fepef /fɛˈpɛf/ adj. reasonable *fesempe /fɛsɛmˈpɛ/ adj. legal *feshtim /fɛʃˈtɪm/ v. smile *fetchep /fɛtˈʧɛp/ n. jaw *haf /haf/ n. girl *haki /haˈkɪ/ n. middle class *hampu /hamˈpʊ/ v. invite *hangi /haˈŋɪ/ n. triangle *hañu /haˈɲʊ/ n. office *hashup /haˈʃʊp/ v. desire *hato /haˈtɔ/ v. blink *hehuch /hɛˈhʊʧ/ v. drain *hektiñ /hɛkˈtɪɲ/ n. group, gang *henfip /hɛnˈfɪp/ adj. wise *henta /hɛnˈta/ n. birth *hesa /hɛˈsa/ v. respect *heta /hɛˈta/ v. freeze *ich /ɪʧ/ n. child *ikiñ /ɪˈkɪɲ/ conj. while *impam /ɪmˈpam/ v. shoot *iñe /ɪˈɲɛ/ n. steam *inhome /ɪnhɔˈmɛ/ n. glass *iponta /ɪpɔnˈta/ n. gap *isti /ɪsˈtɪ/ v. sew *itko /ɪtˈkɔ/ adj. main *kachi /kaˈʧɪ/ n. parent *kakap /kaˈkap/ adv. somehow *kami /kaˈmɪ/ n. ring *kanhechush /kanhɛˈʧʊʃ/ adj. probable *kano ñuk /kaˈnɔ ɲʊk/ n. thumb *kashta /kaʃˈta/ adj. gray *katchop /katˈʧɔp/ n. throat *kem /kɛm/ pron. one *kichu /kɪˈʧʊ/ adv. that *kiko /kɪˈkɔ/ adj. right (direction) *kiñ /kɪɲ/ v. chew *kinta /kɪnˈta/ n. store, shop *kish /kɪʃ/ n. rank (military), rank (position) *kitu /kɪˈtʊ/ v. flow *kufu /kʊˈfʊ/ n. sponge *kuktuf /kʊkˈtʊf/ n. harmony *kuña /kʊˈɲa/ v. offer *kup /kʊp/ adj. good, fine *kushtum /kʊʃˈtʊm/ pron. nothing *kutunti /kʊtʊnˈtɪ/ n. sheep *mafetchem /mafɛtˈʧɛm/ adj. shiny *makna /makˈna/ v. marry *mami /maˈmɪ/ n. bulb *mangia /maŋɪˈa/ adj. bad *mapitchosh /mapɪtˈʧɔʃ/ adj. final *matko /matˈkɔ/ v. imagine *mef /mɛf/ adj. tired *meko /mɛˈkɔ/ adj. awful, terrible *mempotchom /mɛmpɔtˈʧɔm/ v. spit *mengia /mɛŋɪˈa/ adj. fat, big *mesh /mɛʃ/ adv. as *metuknu /mɛtʊkˈnʊ/ n. puppy *miñ /mɪɲ/ v. fill *mohak /mɔˈhak/ v. realize *mon /mɔn/ adv. ever *mono /mɔˈnɔ/ v. avoid *moshonfoñ /mɔʃɔnˈfɔɲ/ n. wind *ña /ɲa/ prep. from *nachi /naˈʧɪ/ adj. straight, honest *nahakep /nahaˈkɛp/ n. employer *nakituk /nakɪˈtʊk/ n. florist *namea /namɛˈa/ n. vendor *ñan /ɲan/ n. cork *nangome /naŋɔˈmɛ/ n. sailor *nanti /nanˈtɪ/ adj. happy *napenhik /napɛnˈhɪk/ n. poet *nase /naˈsɛ/ n. pig, pork *nashunhuch /naʃʊnˈhʊʧ/ n. warrior *natchokne /natʧɔkˈnɛ/ n. climate *ngech /ŋɛʧ/ v. display *ngi /ŋɪ/ v. make *ngiñ /ŋɪɲ/ v. fight *ngofo /ŋɔˈfɔ/ v. flirt *ngom /ŋɔm/ v. move, come *ngonha /ŋɔnˈha/ v. ride *ngonta /ŋɔnˈta/ v. reveal *ngoshem /ŋɔˈʃɛm/ n. room (of house) *ngotki /ŋɔtˈkɪ/ adj. ready, ripe *ñichosh /ɲɪˈʧɔʃ/ n. success, benefit *ñik /ɲɪk/ v. apply *nim /nɪm/ n. factor *ñimpumpish /ɲɪmpʊmˈpɪʃ/ n. match (game) *ñinfak /ɲɪnˈfak/ n. breeze *nip /nɪp/ n. letter (of an alphabet) *ñitchem /ɲɪtˈʧɛm/ n. wealth *ñuch /ɲʊʧ/ n. kid *nufu /nʊˈfʊ/ n. lens *nukeme /nʊkɛˈmɛ/ n. mistake, error *num /nʊm/ adj. social *ñumpeñ /ɲʊmˈpɛɲ/ v. choose, select, elect *nuna /nʊˈna/ v. drift *ñunfuk /ɲʊnˈfʊk/ adj. mean *nunhek /nʊnˈhɛk/ n. energy *nunti /nʊnˈtɪ/ n. thunder *nupom /nʊˈpɔm/ adj. crazy, insane *nushum /nʊˈʃʊm/ n. belly (stomach area) *ñutchaf /ɲʊtˈʧaf/ n. nose, point *ocha /ɔˈʧa/ n. village *okak /ɔˈkak/ v. raise *oma /ɔˈma/ n. horn *onfep iste /ɔnˈfɛp ɪsˈtɛ/ n. lipstick *ono /ɔˈnɔ/ n. cotton *osa /ɔˈsa/ adj. local *otki /ɔtˈkɪ/ n. ditch *pef /pɛf/ n. reason, logic *pekno /pɛkˈnɔ/ adj. normal *pempok /pɛmˈpɔk/ n. loop *penfush /pɛnˈfʊʃ/ adj. technical *peno /pɛˈnɔ/ v. lean *pesh /pɛʃ/ n. mouth, beak *pi /pɪ/ n. year, age *pifu /pɪˈfʊ/ n. month *pim /pɪm/ n. question, query *pinfiñ /pɪnˈfɪɲ/ n. thing, object *pisa /pɪˈsa/ n. decade *po /pɔ/ v. can *pohof /pɔˈhɔf/ n. flavor *poktaf /pɔkˈtaf/ n. pressure *pompim /pɔmˈpɪm/ n. paint *pona /pɔˈna/ v. earn *ponha /pɔnˈha/ adj. internal *ponume /pɔnʊˈmɛ/ n. winery *poshum /pɔˈʃʊm/ v. vote *saf /saf/ adj. close *sea /sɛˈa/ prep. onto *seka /sɛˈka/ n. toy *sektech /sɛkˈtɛʧ/ n. stuff *semi kangap /sɛˈmɪ kaˈŋap/ n. pub *senfokish /sɛnfɔˈkɪʃ/ n. air *seño /sɛˈɲɔ/ n. expression *sep hep /sɛp hɛp/ n. gossip *sesta /sɛsˈta/ n. sister *setki /sɛtˈkɪ/ n. pain *shihach /ʃɪˈhaʧ/ n. mud *shim /ʃɪm/ adj. simple *shin /ʃɪn/ n. staff *shiñi /ʃɪˈɲɪ/ v. drown *shipof /ʃɪˈpɔf/ v. discuss *shishto /ʃɪʃˈtɔ/ v. last *shuch /ʃʊʧ/ v. see, understand *shuktenu /ʃʊktɛˈnʊ/ v. nod *shumpin /ʃʊmˈpɪn/ prep. per *shunho /ʃʊnˈhɔ/ n. matter *shup /ʃʊp/ adj. large *shutchem /ʃʊtˈʧɛm/ n. resolution *soa chompofu /sɔˈa ʧɔmpɔˈfʊ/ n. vest *sohengenhu /sɔˌhɛŋɛnˈhʊ/ adv. suddenly *sokni /sɔkˈnɪ/ n. news *somapitchosh /sɔˌmapɪtˈʧɔʃ/ adv. finally *soñ /sɔɲ/ n. education *sonhof /sɔnˈhɔf/ n. portion *sonu /sɔˈnʊ/ n. religion *soshik /sɔˈʃɪk/ n. fruit *sotchinto /sɔtʧɪnˈtɔ/ adj. favorite *tak /tak/ v. require *tichu /tɪˈʧʊ/ n. soldier *tika /tɪˈka/ n. dream *tiñ /tɪɲ/ adj. necessary *tip /tɪp/ adv. never *titchash /tɪtˈʧaʃ/ v. stick *tu /tʊ/ det. what *tufu /tʊˈfʊ/ n. bean *tuknu /tʊkˈnʊ/ n. dog *tumpu nuñe /tʊmˈpʊ nʊˈɲɛ/ n. glacier *tunfik /tʊnˈfɪk/ n. trousers, pants *tunti /tʊnˈtɪ/ v. read *tush /tʊʃ/ adj. pretty *tutchush /tʊtˈʧʊʃ/ n. shoe *ufe /ʊˈfɛ/ n. present, gift *uki /ʊˈkɪ/ n. strap *um /ʊm/ prep. at *umpok /ʊmˈpɔk/ v. perceive *unha /ʊnˈha/ n. oven *unte /ʊnˈtɛ/ n. horse *ushtu /ʊʃˈtʊ/ n. advice *utotchuf /ʊtɔtˈʧʊf/ n. meat ::::::::::: For Informal Speaking and Writing Syllable structure: ©V© ? Stress pattern: No fixed stress ? Word initial consonants: f, j, k, l, m, n, p, q, s, t, w, ɲ, ʔ Mid-word consonants: f, fl, j, jk, k, kn, kp, ks, l, lk, m, n, ns, p, pw, q, s, sp, st, t, tk, tw, w, ɲ, ʔ Word final consonants: l, n, p, s, t, w, ɲ Word initial: m=17 k=13 j=11 p=10 w=9 n=9 s=8 t=8 l=7 ɲ=7 f=7 ʔ=7 q=6 Mid-word: m=17 k=13 j=11 p=10 w=9 n=9 s=8 t=8 l=7 ɲ=7 f=7 ʔ=7 q=7 ns=11 tw=10 kn=9 ks=7 tk=7 st=7 sp=6 kp=6 fl=6 pw=6 lk=5 jk=5 Word final: p=10 w=9 n=9 s=8 t=8 l=7 ɲ=7 Phonological rules (in order of application): ? *i → j / _V *j → ʤ / V_V *k → c / V_V *s → h / #_ *j → r / V_V Spelling rules: Noun Nouns form plural with separate plural word: Articles Pronouns Verbs Imperfective aspect The ‘imperfective’ aspect refers to ongoing actions, such as I am studying, and habitual actions, such as I study (every night). It is indicated with the affix: Derivational morphology Adjective → noun = Prefix jã- Noun → adjective = If starts with vowel: Prefix aːt- Else: Prefix aːtõː- Noun → verb = Prefix ʔoː- Verb → noun = If starts with vowel: Prefix ĩk- Else: Prefix ĩkeː- Verb → adjective = If starts with vowel: Prefix t- Else: Prefix taː- Adjective → verb = Prefix u- Adjective → adverb = If starts with vowel: Prefix w- Else: Prefix wuː- One who Xs (e.g. paint → painter) = Prefix su- Place of (e.g. wine → winery) = Prefix ĩ- Diminutive = If starts with vowel: Prefix m- Else: Prefix miː- Augmentative = Prefix ma- *’ã /ʔã/ v. would *’ãs /ʔãs/ pron. anything *’awp /ʔɔːp/ v. balance *’ēfū /ˈʔeːfuː/ adv. anymore *’ēksêp /ʔeːkˈsɛp/ adj. wonderful *’ês /ʔɛːs/ det. a, some *’ēwã /ʔeːˈwã/ v. grow up *’ō’ēknē̃w /ʔoːˈʔeːknẽːw/ v. assassinate *’ōt /ʔoːt/ n. well *’ũl /ʔũl/ num. two *’ūt /ʔuːt/ v. please *al /al/ n. agency *at /at/ n. group, crowd *ātō̃fêl /aːtõːˈfɛl/ adj. technological *ātō̃lawt /aːˈtõːlɔːt/ adj. rich, wealthy *ātō̃ñaw̃fū /ˌaːtõːˈɲɔ̃ːfuː/ adj. dirty *ātō̃qễle /ˌaːtõːˈqɛ̃le/ adj. criminal *ātō̃yênā /ˌaːtõːˈjɛnaː/ adj. idiotic *awfa /ɔˈfa/ v. occur *awmu /ˈɔmu/ v. travel *awpīksōs /ɔˈpiːksoːs/ adj. normal *awspễ /ɔsˈpɛ̃ː/ n. mind *ê /ɛ/ det. another *ēkos /eːˈkos/ adj. thin, slim *ēmi /ˈeːmi/ v. analyze *ēni /ˈeːni/ v. want, need *ēpwaw̃s /ˈeːpwɔ̃ːs/ v. brake *êsũw /ˈɛsũw/ n. bread *êykawñ /ˈɛjkɔɲ/ adv. therefore *faw’at /ˈfɔʔat/ n. flour *fawmu /ˈfɔmu/ n. brain *fawpwut /ˈfɔpwut/ n. event *fawstē /ˈfɔsteː/ n. stick *fawwī̃ /fɔˈwĩː/ num. eight *fêi /fɛˈi/ v. reduce *fêp /fɛp/ n. thread *fī /fiː/ n. book, novel *fīw /fiːw/ n. skill *fow /fow/ n. structure *fulā /ˈfulaː/ n. wine *fumĩki /fumĩˈki/ adv. anyway *funsūflaw /funˈsuːflɔ/ v. watch *futā̃n /ˈfutãːn/ n. building *fuyīp /ˈfujiːp/ n. tooth *ĩfulā /ĩfuˈlaː/ n. winery *ĩkēfew /ĩˈkeːfew/ n. reflection *ĩkēkumĩ /ˌĩkeːˈkumĩ/ n. division *ĩkēmēpwut /ˌĩkeːˈmeːpwut/ n. opening *ĩkēñễknō /ˌĩkeːˈɲɛ̃ːknoː/ n. destruction *ĩkēpễñū /ˌĩkeːˈpɛ̃ːɲuː/ n. growth *ĩkēsil /ĩkeːˈsil/ n. emphasis *ĩkēwule /ˌĩkeːˈwule/ n. service *ĩkuykaw̃s /ĩˈkujkɔ̃s/ n. preparation *īp /iːp/ v. apply *ĩwop /ĩˈwop/ n. armoury *kap /kap/ v. remember, recognize *kaw̃flaw̃ /ˈkɔ̃flɔ̃ː/ n. profit *kaw̃knē̃te /kɔ̃ːkˈnẽːte/ n. orgasm *kaw̃ña /ˈkɔ̃ɲa/ v. surprise *kaw̃qal /ˈkɔ̃ːqal/ n. chin *kaw̃tā̃ /ˈkɔ̃ːtãː/ n. noise, rumor *kē̃ /kẽː/ v. ask, inquire *kễl /kɛ̃ːl/ n. west *kễnsū /ˈkɛ̃nsuː/ n. trial *kễspē /ˈkɛ̃speː/ n. message, letter (written document) *kē̃w /kẽːw/ n. hell *kī̃ñ /kĩːɲ/ n. snake *ko /ko/ v. die *kos /kos/ n. crown *kuflawmi /kuˈflɔmi/ n. clothes, clothing, garment *kuñaw /ˈkuɲɔː/ n. silver *kū̃s /kũːs/ adj. middle *kutwō /ˈkutwoː/ n. date *lãs /lãs/ n. end *law̃knō /ˈlɔ̃knoː/ adj. last, previous, former *laws /lɔːs/ n. wool, fur *laww /lɔːw/ det. several *lēfū /ˈleːfuː/ v. invite *lễkū̃ /lɛ̃ˈkũː/ n. fur *lễn /lɛ̃n/ n. water *lễtān /ˈlɛ̃taːn/ v. finish, complete *lễw /lɛ̃w/ v. be (temporary state) *lĩkĩsep /lĩˈkĩsep/ n. prey *lū̃n /lũːn/ n. arm, rod *lū̃w /lũːw/ n. order *mai /maˈi/ n. location *māp /maːp/ v. count, calculate *mat /mat/ v. state *mawfeknō /mɔˈfeknoː/ n. fan (enthusiast) *mawksêt /mɔkˈsɛːt/ v. waste *mawñ /mɔːɲ/ n. security *mawstē /ˈmɔsteː/ adj. fair *mēfaw /ˈmeːfɔː/ pron. none *mēksês /ˈmeːksɛːs/ n. sea, ocean *men /men/ v. expect *mēpã /meːˈpã/ n. board *mēstễ /ˈmeːstɛ̃ː/ v. affect *mētwō /meːˈtwoː/ adv. only, merely *mi /mi/ n. hand, wrist *min /min/ v. taste *mit /mit/ adj. sharp *mon /mon/ v. head *mu’ūko /muʔuːˈko/ n. couch, sofa *mumaw̃tkaw /mumɔ̃tˈkaw/ n. credit (recognition) *munsel /ˈmunsel/ prep. out *muspễ /musˈpɛ̃/ n. resolution *muyãflaw /muˈjãflɔ/ v. drown *ñā̃ /ɲãː/ adv. not *nãñ /nãɲ/ adj. bad *ñap /ɲap/ adj. good, hot (attractive) *ñat /ɲat/ n. cell *ñaw̃faw /ˈɲɔ̃ːfɔː/ adj. huge *naw̃knōnsa /nɔ̃kˈnoːnsa/ n. key *ñaw̃mĩ /ˈɲɔ̃ːmĩ/ v. respect *ñaw̃pwaw̃wã /ɲɔ̃ːˈpwɔ̃ːwã/ n. brass *ñaw̃tũt /ˈɲɔ̃ːtũt/ v. tread *nễa /ˈnɛ̃a/ v. execute *ñễflu /ɲɛ̃ːˈflu/ v. sail *nēknō /ˈneːknoː/ adj. clear *nễmĩ /ˈnɛ̃mĩ/ n. present, gift *ñễn /ɲɛ̃ːn/ n. cousin *nễpã /ˈnɛ̃pã/ v. believe, trust *nēqō̃p /ˈneːqõːp/ n. vehicle *nễtkễn /ˈnɛ̃tkɛ̃n/ v. treat *ñē̃w /ɲẽːw/ adj. main *nĩ /nĩ/ adj. pretty *nĩnsō̃sā̃s /nĩnˈsõːsãːs/ adv. usually *nō /noː/ v. let, allow, permit *nōs /noːs/ adj. high, loud, noisy *nũ /nũ/ prep. with (accompanied by) *nū̃s /nũːs/ num. three *ōl /oːl/ v. fill *ōt /oːt/ adj. cold *pā̃n /pãːn/ v. miss (long for) *pā̃t /pãːt/ adj. deep, serious *paw̃faw /pɔ̃ˈfɔː/ adj. dark *paw̃knō /ˈpɔ̃ːknoː/ n. butter *paw̃le /pɔ̃ːˈle/ n. band *paw̃nsūi /pɔ̃ːnsuːˈi/ n. shoe *paw̃sũw /ˈpɔ̃ːsũw/ v. stick *pễ’a /ˈpɛ̃ʔa/ n. benefit *pễkãs /ˈpɛ̃kãs/ n. price, fee, cost, fare, prize *pên /pɛːn/ adj. loud, noisy *pễñū /ˈpɛ̃ːɲuː/ v. grow *pễspễ /ˈpɛ̃spɛ̃ː/ n. lizard *pē̃w /pẽːw/ n. second *pip /pip/ det. whatever *pō̃s /põːs/ adv. up *qā̃l /qãːl/ num. six *qaw̃ /qɔ̃/ num. billion *qaw̃lkaw̃n /ˈqɔ̃ːlkɔ̃ːn/ n. list *qaw̃no /ˈqɔ̃ːno/ adj. homosexual *qaw̃sopī /qɔ̃ːˈsopiː/ n. cake *qaw̃twê /ˈqɔ̃ːtwɛː/ adj. delicious *qễfū /ˈqɛ̃fuː/ n. bottom (lowest part) *qêl /qɛːl/ adv. instead *qêñ /qɛːɲ/ adv. never *qễnsūt /qɛ̃nˈsuːt/ n. race *qễs /qɛ̃ːs/ n. lake *qễtwō /ˈqɛ̃ːtwoː/ adj. funny *qō̃s /qõːs/ adv. today, nowadays *qū̃s /qũːs/ v. fail *sas /sas/ conj. even *saw̃kpaw̃ /sɔ̃ːkˈpɔ̃ː/ n. potion *saw̃no /ˈsɔ̃ːno/ v. save (put aside) *saw̃spễtkas /sɔ̃ːsˈpɛ̃tkas/ n. science *saw̃wī̃ /sɔ̃ːˈwĩː/ n. pressure *sễñū /ˈsɛ̃ːɲuː/ v. move, come *sil /sil/ v. emphasize *sō̃l /sõːl/ prep. beside *sō̃t /sõːt/ adv. least *suêp /suˈɛp/ n. ruler *sukī /ˈsukiː/ v. show *suksan /sukˈsan/ n. saddle *sumĩ /suˈmĩ/ n. secret, mystery *suno /ˈsuno/ adj. buxom *supễlkēp /suˈpɛ̃ːlkeːp/ n. player *susā̃t /ˈsusãːt/ prep. inside *sute /ˈsute/ adj. vulgar *suwat /ˈsuwat/ n. politician *suyī /suˈjiː/ n. worker, employee *tālētwē̃ /taːˈleːtwẽː/ adj. imaginary *taw’ewã /tɔˈʔewã/ n. male *tawkpaw /ˈtɔkpɔ/ v. stretch, pull *tawnsañ /tɔnˈsaɲ/ n. wing *tawqap /tɔˈqap/ adj. broken *tawykuñ /ˈtɔjkuɲ/ n. triangle *têi /ˈtɛi/ v. fix, mend, repair, heal *têlkawn /ˈtɛlkɔn/ v. stamp *têñaw /ˈtɛɲɔː/ n. guy *têstễ /tɛsˈtɛ̃/ v. hurt, injure *tēyip /teːˈjip/ n. bow (decorative material) *tīt /tiːt/ prep. near *tōñ /toːɲ/ n. front *tū /tuː/ det. same *u /u/ num. one *uknêw /ukˈnɛw/ adj. sorry, sad *umĩ /ˈumĩ/ v. study, learn *upo /ˈupo/ v. trick *ustễ /ˈustɛ̃ː/ pron. anybody *uyãs /ˈujãs/ n. figure *wañ /waɲ/ n. amount, quantity *waw /waw/ n. transport *wawksōtũ /wɔkˈsoːtũ/ n. shade *wawnā /ˈwɔnaː/ v. hate *wawstễ /ˈwɔstɛ̃ː/ v. press *we /we/ prep. at *weñ /weɲ/ v. walk *wet /wet/ n. medicine *wīn /wiːn/ n. reward *won /won/ n. phone *wu’aw kat /ˈwuʔaw kat/ n. poultry *wukãtās /wuˈkãtaːs/ n. guide *wuksễs /ˈwuksɛ̃ːs/ n. torch *wūñ /wuːɲ/ v. build, produce *wuqūñ /wuˈquːɲ/ adj. direct *wūtālễtān /wuːˌtaːlɛ̃ˈtaːn/ adv. finally *yãfunī̃ /jãˈfunĩː/ n. violence *yãmēñ /jãˈmeːɲ/ n. subtlety *yãpā̃p /ˈjãpãːp/ n. youth *yaw’ūkon /jɔˈʔuːkon/ v. edit *yawl /jɔːl/ n. frame *yawpī̃ /ˈjɔpĩː/ v. might *yawtes /jɔˈtes/ n. wax *yãyêlũ /jãjɛˈlũ/ n. characteristic *yēkī /ˈjeːkiː/ n. dragon *yêlū /jɛˈluː/ v. forget *yênā /ˈjɛnaː/ n. idiot *yēsin /jeːˈsin/ n. boyfriend *yêw /jɛw/ n. shield *yĩmĩtwō /jĩˈmĩtwoː/ n. copper, bronze *yīt /jiːt/ n. food *yon /jon/ v. follow *yũl /jũl/ n. data *yũs /jũs/ n. glass